African Union
What is the African Union? The African Union is a continent wide organisation that works for the safety of the continent, as well as the partnership and economic growth of nation states. This is laid out in the constitution written by the former Minister of Public Defence, xTrainee. Constitution Preamble We the nations of Africa come together on this day, November 11th, to formally proclaim the creation of the Pan-African Development Pact. Due to our continent’s decentralised nature, this pact will allow for us to cooperate in a productive and beneficial manner. Article 1.1 Our goal is to develop domestic markets, create inter-continental infrastructure, and facilitate peaceful trade between our nations. We hope to construct positive relations between nations, and eventually become recognised as an international power of EarthMC. Article 1.2 In order to protect these above provisions, this pact shall also serve as an agreement of non-aggression. Conflict between member nations and towns would be counterproductive, and have little benefit for any parties involved. With this agreement comes a provision of mutual defence against foreign enemies. While conflicts with external nations are not the intent of member parties, targeted attacks on Africa will not be tolerated. Nations who are capable of creating a military agree to lend aid when necessarily. Defence for all members will be provided, regardless of if they are capable of defending themselves or lending aid to others. This pact does not address conflicts with foreign nations that are initiated by a member of the pact, and does not serve as a means to initiate conflicts with the other continents. Article 2.1 Under this pact a legislature shall be formed between all participating nations, both existing and prospective. This body shall participate in discussion, propose and vote on projects, and make requests for diplomatic or military assistance. Three positions will make up this legislature: the Minister of Public Defence, the Minister of Economic Affairs, and Representatives from each town. Article 2.2 Minister of Public Defence. This position is responsible for resolving military conflicts between African nations, when diplomacy is unsuccessful. In addition, they are responsible for organising member nations capable of using military force. Concerns about foreign threats and military expositions will be brought to this person. If there arises a time of crisis, they will gain the authority to lead the joint militaries as they see fit. With this position comes the expectation that they and their nation are capable of exerting significant military force when necessary. Article 2.3 Minister of Economic Affairs. This position is responsible for growing the economic health of the African continent. Specifically, they will be in charge of helping to create and expand markets in nation capitals. This includes the selection of key products, determining prices, and creating advertisements. In addition, they will suggest and lead infrastructure projects to connect member nations with foreign nations and each other. They will be the driving force of the pact, with the vision to create a stronger African continent. Article 2.4 Representatives, This position will consist of various members from all member nations and towns of the pact. Each representative will be given a platform to discuss political affairs, request assistance, and initiate economic or infrastructure projects. Representatives will be able to involve their towns with certain projects, or opt-out of something when they deem necessary. Voting will be used for larger decisions. Article 2.4.1 Representatives consist of a member nation’s leader, and any subsequent individuals they select. The amount of representatives for each nation will be dependent on their towny provided title, which is based on the nation’s population. Prospective nations who are still towns will have no additional representatives. Nations with the “Lands of” title will have two representatives, increasing by one for each upgrade in a nation’s status. “Federations” will have three, “Dominions” with four, “Kingdoms” with five, “Empires” with six, and finally “Realms” with seven. Article 2.4.2 The number of representatives will correspond to the number of votes each nation will have, when votes are held. Representatives can vote for themselves, but when unavailable their nation leader will be able to vote for them. A simple majority is required to pass whatever legislation or decision is being voted upon. Article 3.1 Amendments to this constitution have two requirements. Firstly, four fifths of the representatives are required to participate in the vote in order for it to be recognised as valid. Secondly, two thirds must vote in favour of the amendment for it to go into effect. Amendment 1 (to Article 2.4.1) Representatives consist of a member nation’s leader, and any subsequent individuals they select. The amount of representatives for each nation will be dependent on their towny provided title, which is based on the nation’s population. Prospective nations who are still towns will have a single representative. Nations with the “Lands of” and “Federations” titles (1-19 citizens) will have two representatives. “Dominions” and “Kingdoms” (20-39 citizens) will have three representatives, while “Empires” and “Realms” (40+ citizens) will have four. List of Leaders 1st Cabinet Interregnum 2nd Cabinet Members The African Union has various member states, some large, fledgling nations, some just city states. External Links Discord Africa Category Category:Africa Category:Alliance Category:Organizations